Cognition DxD
by leonwe5ker
Summary: Después de la guerra de las tres facciones el mundo de lo sobrenatural quedo al descubierto para el mundo humano, pero lejos de provocar una hecatombe, tanto los humanos como las facciones supieron adaptarse al cambio, pero siempre habrá diferentes perspectivas, algunas mas fuertes que otras. Cogniciones.


La gran guerra, un evento desafortunado que marco un principio y un fin en el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

Tres facciones :

Ángeles

Demonios

Ángeles caídos

Todos matando sin miramientos.

Ninguno escatimaba en recursos

Manchando sus manos con sangre ajena, disfrutando del fervor del combate.

El olor a carne putrefacta tomaba fuerza conforme transcurría larga y cruenta batalla.

Pero, pese a todo esto, no se podia decir que alguien haya ganado esta guerra.

Por su parte, los demonios habian perdido a sus entidades supremas.

Lucifer, Leviathan, Astharoth, Asmodeus y Beelzebub

Mientras que, la facción celestial, habia perdido a su Dios.

Los Ángeles Caídos por su lado, perdieron a Satanael, o al menos eso se creía, pues al igual que los antes mencionados, desapareció durante la mas cruenta de las batallas.

Trihexa...

Pero, eso era historia antigua, los años habian pasado y alianzas se habian forjado.

Bajo ordenes de los actuales Maou, El concilio blanco y el actual lider de los angeles caidos, se habia formalizado una tregua.

Si bien esto no era decir mucho, fue el primero de los muchos pasos que habia que seguir para lograr la paz.

Incluso los humanos se vieron involucrados, ya que si bien no eran directamente implicados en este asunto.

Si que podian inclinar la balanza significativamente.

Esto gracias a las Sacred Gears.

Objetos que, en las manos equivocadas, podian dar cabida a mas conflictos belicos.

En especial, las llamadas Longinus.

Para evitar esto mismo, las tres facciones decidieron que seria pertinente que el mundo sobrenatural se expusiera ante los humanos, esto al inicio, causo que gran parte de la poblacion se alarmara, causando golpes de estado al ver que las altas esferas de la politica aceptaba a estos seres dentro de la sociedad humana.

Esto no duro mucho y todo quedo sentando bajo tratados diplomaticos.

Despues de haber hecho lo ya mencionado, las facciones junto con los humanos creyeron que la convivencia entre facciones era importante, por lo que se construyo una institucion enfocada a esto, donde los jovenes talentos pudieran convivir juntos.

Y mas importante aun, mantener vigilados a los potenciales portadores de Sacred Gears.

Issei Hyoudo, un estudiante de promedio, que no destaca entre los demas pese a sus facciones destacables entre los jovenes japoneses, ya fuera su cabello castaño claro o sus ojos color avellana, casi rosando el miel.

Sentado en su escritorio dentro de un salon de clases, mirando con desden a uno de sus profesores.

Suspirando levemente.

_La misma rutina de siempre _

Si, la misma rutina de siempre, el profesor explicaba y todos fingian interes, pensando que sea lo que sea que vieren, lo usarian en algun momento de su vida profesional, el estaba consiente de ello, de hecho, el joven no era un mal alumno, si bien no sobresalia, tampoco era un caso perdido.

Pero pese a esto, el unico motivo por el que el asistia a este colegio fue que contaba, para su fortuna o desgracia, una Sacred Gear.

Especificamente, del tipo mas basico de Sacred Gear.

Una Twice Critical, la cual se manifestaba como una manopla de color rojizo en su mano izquierda y cuya unica funcion era potenciar ligeramente sus habilidades fisicas.

Nada especial, de hecho, nada a comparacion de los demas estudiantes, en su mayoria seres de indole sobrenatural, eran contados los humanos que asistian a la institucion.

Venia de una familia promedio, un padre con un trabajo promedio y su madre una ama de casa en toda regla, no lo malentienda, el amaba a su familia, daria todo por ella, pero, todo era tan ordinario que era cansino.

De forma casi mecanica tomo uno de sus boligrafos y comenzo a girlarlo sobre su mano a la altura del pulgar tratando de alguna forma, acelerar el paso del tiempo.

Dirigio su vision hacia la ventana que estaba a su costado izquierdo, la cual daba una perfecta vision de la entrada de su colegio.

Observando a la distancia como su tutora, a la cual distingia por su larga cabellera plateada, encaminaba a una chica desde la entrada mostrando una sonrisa energica y deslumbrante como era costumbre, ante noto dos cosas la primera, que era una chica completamente ajena a la institucion, la segunda, a juzgar por el angulo de su cabeza, ella estaba mirando a su direccion, no, estaba mirandolo a el.

Esto de cierta manera desconserto al castaño, se habra dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando? Era un pensamiento casi inaudito, no podria ser el caso, pese a esto el joven no desvio la mirada y comenzo a fijarse aun mas en las facciones de la chica.

Haciendo una comparacion rapida, podia decir que era ligeramente mas pequeña que su tutora, ademas, el viento ondeaba su rubia cabellera y, pese a que esto sobraba, la chica estaba bien proporcionada.

Mientras la docente continuaba hablando y gesticulando de forma activa, la rubia parecia ignorarla al no despegar la vista del chico, entonces, cuando la chica se encontraba a una distancia desde la cual ambos pondian distingir de forma mas clara sus facciones faciales, la chica sonrio y comenzo a mover sus labios de forma lenta, buscando que el chico viera cada movimiento.

Esto desconserto al castaño, haciendo que abriera los ojos cual platos.

De forma torpe trato de imitar el patron que los labios de la rubia siguieron.

_Te...Encontre_

Te encontre? que querria decir con eso? le conocia?... No, quizas le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, buscando que, de alguna forma, la presencia de la chica hiciera que la monotonia del colegio se disipara un poco.

Fue el primer pensamiento logico que cruzo su mente, si, estaba exagerando las cosas, en su vida habia visto a la chica, de hecho, de conocer a semenjante belleza la recordaria si o si, verdad?

Un suspiro cansino salio de su boca, para despues, resignado, volver a prestar atencion a clases, o al menos, fingir estarlo.

Al menos hasta que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

Era ya pasada el medio dia, la mayoria de los alumnos estaban caminando por los pasillos del colegio con destino a la cafereria del instituto, por su parte, el castaño se dispuso a avanzar sin prisa hacia las escaleras, las cuales daban acceso a el tercer piso del colegio, donde residian las aulas de los estudiantes de primer año.

Observando de forma cancina a varios de los alumnos hacer sus actividades rutinarias.

Sin embargo, el no se detendria aqui, terminando de subir un par de escalones mas, roto su cuerpo levemente a las derecha para toparse con otro tramo de escaleras.

Subiendo sin prisa, girando para toparse con un par de escalones mas, los cuales al final se veian obstruido por unas cadenas viejas de las cuales colgaba un carte que rezaba "Prohibido el paso para los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil" y, detras de todo esto, una puerta grisasea, probablemente tan vieja como la institucion, con marcas de oxido carcomiendo el acero de sus bisagras.

_Azotea _informaba un pequeño letrero que se ubicaba en el centro del la puerta, colocado de forma descuidada y con claros rastros de desgaste.

El joven sin mucho esfuerzo paso sobre las cadenas que obstruian el paso haciendo que estan se menearan ligeramente.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro, provocando que un ligero sonido chirriante resonara.

Deteniendose al sentir un leve mareo acompañado de una ligera pulsacion en su cabeza.

Siguiendo su camino cuando la sesacion sedio.

Un par de aves, probablemente palomas, volaron al momento que el chico entro en la azotea, mirando detenidamente el paisaje que la altura le propinaba.

Una pequeña ciudad se dibujaba a la lejania, ni muy rural ni muy urbana, la ciudad de Kuoh, la ciudad en la que habia vivido desde que tenia memoria.

Despues de unos segundo, centro su atencion en otro lado al escuchar un euforico grito.

Camino hasta el enrejado al borde de edificio, posando una mano sobre el y mirando hacia el campo de Futbol, donde se encontraba el equipo de soccer entrenando como ya era costumbre, el campo se encontraba rodeado de varias personas, el club de porristas hacia lo suyo a la distancia, todo era como siempre.

Agriando la mirada al ver a un joven rubio, el cual, corría por el campo mientra poseía el balón, burlando agilmente a varios jugadores, los cuales no hacían mas que mirar al chico pasar rápidamente junto a ellos después de un ligero amague, dejando al rubio solo contra el guardameta, pateando el balón con fuerza, el pobre joven se lanzo inútilmente mirando como el esferico entraba por uno de los ángulos superiores.

_Riser Phenex._

Un de los jóvenes demonios designados para estudiar en la institución.

Si bien nunca había entablado palabra con el, y de hecho, no quería hacerlo, la simple forma en la que le veia actuar ante sus semejantes le asqueaba.

Si ya de por si, el apellido que adornaba su nombre hacia que el rubio mirara a los demas con desprecio, el que fuera bueno en los deportes lo hacia aun peor, de hecho, el era el capitán del equipo de futbol, y no por nada, gracias a sus asañas el colegio habia ganado varios campeonatos y se habia hecho de un nombre entre otras instituciones de Japon, haciendo que varias universidades apuntaran la vista a los alumnos de su colegio para ofrecerles becas deportivas.

Todo esto hacia que el hombre mirara y tratara a los demas alumnos como si fueran escoria, aun mas aquellos que no eran aptos para el deporte.

Todos los trabajadores de instituto sabian de ello, pero no le daban importancia, es mas, se hacian de la vista gorda.

Mofandose de como aquellos que nacian con talentos eran priviligiados, mientras que los que no debian permanecer sentandos y servirles.

Actuando como si el fuera un rey, y el instituto su palacio.

El rubio se encamino hacia las gradas, cosa que le parecio extraña hasta ver con quien se dirigio.

Si bien, no podria ver el rostro, la mata de cabello rojo, no, carmesí hacia que toda duda se despejara.

_Rias Gremory._

Una chica de alta cuna, proveniente de una familia donde surgieron varios políticos importantes.

Linda, Inteligente, Educada.

Todo lo contrario al chico Phenex.

Pero, aun asi, ella se tomaba la molestia de estar con el, de salir con el, o al menos eso decían los rumores.

Ya que, en reiteradas ocasiones se le vio llegar junto a el en un auto lujoso en la entrada del colegio, esto provoco que otra serie de rumores se hicieran presentes, esta vez,apuntando a la chica Gremory

_Puta_

_Culo fácil_

_Promiscua_

_Solo esta con ella por sus tetas._

Y demás aberraciones se comentaban sobre ella.

Observando como el chico tomaba asiento junto a ella y posaba su brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola.

El castaño, sin darle mas importancia, miro un reloj que cargaba en su muñeca derecha, percatándose que el tiempo de receso estaba llegando a su fin.

Dando media vuelta, Dirigiendose a la puerta por donde había entrado.

Tomando la perilla, disponiéndose a abrirla.

Pero, justo cuando iba a girarla, un gran escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como el ambiente se tornaba pesado.

Otro mareo, acompañado de otra leve pulsación.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

El chico, sin percatarse, comenzo a jadear pesadamente mientras el palpitar en su cabeza se volvia cada vez mas fuerte a la vez que su cara se deformaba en un gesto de dolor, cerrando los ojo, intentando soportarlo, llevandose las manos a la cabeza, recostandose lentamente en la parede junto a la puerta.

Aguantando las ganas de gritar.

**_[Ya es tiempo]_**

Una calmada y profunda voz resonó en su cabeza.

-Eh!?- Exclamo de forma patética abriendo sus ojos cual platos.-

Percatándose de como el cielo se había tornado de un color violeta.

Y como todo se movía a cámara lenta, esto gracias al observar un par de aves "flotando" en las cercanías, moviendo sus alas milímetro a milímetro

Comenzando a notar como una silueta compuesta de colores rojos y verdes comenzaba a levantarse frente a el.

Ignorando en todo momento que el dolor de cabeza se habia esfumado.

Tomando la forma de una dragon occidental, quien batía sus alas furiosamente o al menos el contorno de las mismas, pues era solo una figura eterea.

El castaño quizo correr, presa de un primitivo instinto de supervivencia, pero pese a que su mente le dictaba que huyera, su cuerpo no respondía.

Poco a poco, en medio del aire dos orbes verdosos se formaron, justo donde, según el joven entendía, deberían estar los ojos de la criatura.

Ojos que se centraron en el.

[Hmmm, asi que, tu eres mi nuevo portador, joven] Murmuro en dragón, en un perfecto y fluido japones.

El castaño seguía sin saber que pasaba, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, ¿El dolor de cabeza había sido tan fuerte como para causarle alucinaciones?

[... Quizás fue demasiado precipitado el mostrarme de esta forma] Hablo la criatura para si mismo, sin perder en ningún momento ese tono calmado e imponente, sin perder de vista en ningún momento al castaño.

[Dime tu nombre joven]

-... Issei, Issei Hyoudo- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

[Bien, joven Hyoudo, seré breve, aparir de este momento, tu no volverá a ser la misma, vivirás siempre bajo el filo de la espada, siempre cazado, siempre temido, veras como todo a tu al rededor se desmorona, veras a amigos, amantes e incluso familia perecer ante tus ojos, todo por tu debilidad] Hablo imponente el dragón.

[Eso es todo lo que dire por ahora, sabras lo demas cuando llege el momento, ahora tu mente humana solo se confundiria mas]

-Bonito forma de llamarme estupido- Mascullo el joven.

[Bien joven Hyoudo, por ahora me retirare, pero llegara el momento, cuando tus manos se manchen de sangre, cuando el odio y las ancias de matar te dominen, cuando estes dispuesto a sacrificar todo, sera el momento en que me muestre nuevamente ante ti, lo que pasara despues de ese momento, dependera de ti]

FIUUUUUUSH

La silueta comenzo a esparcirse en un mar de colores rojos y verdes, tomando la forma de un remolino cuyo nacimiento entraba en el brazo izquierdo del joven, quien solo miraba con los ojos abiertos cual platos.

Cuando el aura había "entrado" en el por completo, el cielo tomo su color habitual y todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

El castaño estaba sudando frio, con el corazón en la boca, esperando a que el temblor en sus piernas cesara.

-Haa...Haa...- Respirando entre-cortadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar.

Parándose como pudo, abriendo la puerta sin prisa, bajando las escaleras siempre apoyado de la barandilla.

Llegando al salón de segundo año, deteniéndose para intentar recobrar la compostura, recuperando el aliento.

Caminando sin prisa hasta su aula.

Abriendo la puerta corrediza, entrando y Dirigiéndose a su pupitre, sentadonse pesadamente y dejando salir un suspiro cansino.

-Haa...- Escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre la madera del escritorio, disfrutando del fresco de la misma-...Debería ir a un Psiquiatra?.- Murmuro para si mismo mientras observaba su mano izquierda.

PAM

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose de golpe, estampándose, abriendo pasa a una hermosa albina, con el cabello largo hasta sus caderas, vestida con un traje formal color azul rey y zapatos de vestir a juego.

Con su cara enrojecida y su cabello ligeramente deshecho.

Ligeras risas y murmullos comenzaron a resonar en el salón.

Respirando agitadamente, caminando hasta su escritorio, posando sus pertenencias en el mismo, aclarándose la garganta.

-Disculpen la demora.- Hablo con su melodiosa voz- Tuve unos asuntos que atender en la sala de profesores y demoraron mas de lo debido, no se volverá a repetir.-

Ella siempre ha sido asi desde que llego hace poco mas de medio año a la institución, tonta pero seria, amable pero de carácter firme.

Rossewise, o Rose-sensei, es nuestra tutora y maestra de Historia de lo sobrenatural, si es que a eso se le podía llamar materia...

-Bien, antes de comenzar la clase me gustaría presentarles a alguien, pasa por favor.- Mirando hacia la puerta.

_Un estudiante transferido en esta época del año?_

_Sera una chica?_

_Dicen los rumores que es una belleza!_

Y varios murmullos mas se esparcían por el salón.

TAP TAP TAP

Con un caminar lento pero firme una hermosa rubia con unos hermoso ojos celestes, vestida con la indumentaria reglamentaria de la institución y una cruz de lo que parecía ser oro colgando de su cuello, se mostró ante ellos.

Tomando un pedazo de tiza, escribiendo su nombre en Katankana sobre la pizarra.

_Le Fay Pendragon_

-Pendragon?- Murmuro el castaño para si mismo.-

-Mi nombre es Le Fay Pendragon, pueden llamarme Le Fay, mucho gusto.- Se presento con una deslumbrante sonrisa y una profunda reverencia.-

-A partir de hoy Pendragon-san estara acompañándonos hasta el día de la graduación, asi que sean amables con ella.- Exclamo la Albina.-

_Siiiii-_

Coreo el salón.

-Bien, por el momento te sentaras... Junto a Hyoudo.- Señalando el asiento vacio junto al castaño.- Asegurate de cuidar de ella.- Refiriéndose al castaño.-

La sonrisa de la rubia parecía haberse ampliado ante esto.

Y las caras de tanto chicos como chicas se deformaron en una mueca de asco.

Esto debido a la fama que tenía el castaño de ser un pervertido sin remedio, que si bien no era mentira, no es como si lo que siempre tuviera en la cabeza fuera sexo.

-Si- respondió calmadamente, caminando hasta el escritorio-

Sentándose sobre el dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

-Bien, ahora con la clase.- Exclamo la docente.- Hicieron sus deberes?.-

Ehhhhh...

Volvió a corear el grupo,

-Hyoudo-Sama- Hablo la chica, llamando la atencion del castaño.- Ya hablaste con "el"?.-

-¡!- "El"?- Penso el castaño alarmado, era posible que se refiriera al Dragón?... .- Perdón?.-Respondió el chico fingiendo ignorancia

-Hmm que raro, a este punto ya debería de haberse hecho presente- Mascullo para si misma.-

-Tendrás que perdonarme pero, no entiendo a que te refieres.-

-He? Ah, no se preocupe, cosas mías, me disculpo por incordiarlo.-

-Si tu lo dices... De cualquier manera, Issei Hyoudo.- Se presento el castaño.-

-Le Fay Pendragon, el gusto es mio.-Respondió la chica con una hermosa sonrisa, devolviendo el saludo.- Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.-

Y sin mediar otra palabra, la chica se volvió hacia el frente, ofreciendo su máxima atención a la clase.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus hogares, Issei por su lado, trataba de asimilar un poco lo que había transcurrido durante el día.

_Le Fay Pendragon..._

Si bien el no era el estudiante mas espabilado del mundo, si que sabia algunas cosas, primero, el apellido "Pendragon" uno de los pocos que se labraron una leyenda que aun resuena en estos tiempos, y como si no? si dentro de su linaje aun se custodia la "Calibur" una de las cuatro espadas sagradas...

-Tsk.- El castaño se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a caminar a la salida para dirigirse a su casa, sin querer dar mas vueltas al asunto.

Ignorando por completo lo que a su alrededor sucedía llego a la entrada del colegio, saliendo sin prisa, divisando a la distancia a un hombre, que por sus facciones parecía de mediana edad, su cabello bicolor le daba un aspecto de gamberro y estaba vistiendo un yukata a mitad de la tarde...

El hombre solo miraba a la escuela con una leve sonrisa, o eso parecía.

Ademas... Era el, o todo mundo ignoraba el hecho de que un tipo con pintas mas raras que andar con bufanda en verano estaba parado a mitad del camino?

Issei siguió su camino, sin darle mayor importancia, pero tras un parpadeo, el hombre desapareció completamente de su campo de visión, dejándolo algo extrañado, pues desde la aparición de seres sobrenaturales este tipo de cosas no eran para nada extrañas.

_Toc_

De repente sintió un leve golpe en la frente, golpe, que a pesar de carecer de fuerza, fue suficiente para dejarle aturdido por un par de segundos.

**_-Espero que te diviertas Sekiryuutei, considera esto un regalo de mi parte!.-_**

Una estruendosa voz le hizo espabilar de nuevo, mirando al rededor, sin ver al hombre por ningún lado, obviamente molesto.

-Joder, que este dia no puede ser mas raro!? y que mierda es eso de Sekiryuutei!?.- Grito a la nada.

El castaño, obviamente molesto, avanzo un par de pasos, pero...

POM

De repente y con un buen golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio, fue parado en seco, por que? Lo mismo se preguntaba el...

-Y ahora que mierda!?.- Exclamo mientras se frotaba la nariz levemente.-

Cuando levanto la mirada sus ojos no hicieron mas que abrirse mas de lo que debería ser humanamente posible al percatarse de que delante de el no había nada, no, si que habia algo, pero era... invisible?

Podía observar una distorsión que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, si pudiera describirlo de alguna forma, seria una pared invisible.

Rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a palpar en el aire, topándose de nuevo con la "pared" mirando extrañado como el aire comenzaba a distorsionarse con cada toque.

-Una barrera?.- se pregunto así mismo.- Creo haber escuchado algo sobre esto en... artes mágicas?.- murmuro para si mismo sin dejar de palpar.- Bueno, supongo que alguien estará practicando o algo por el estilo, tendré que esperar a que ceda, si cedían, no?.- murmuraba para si mismo mientras se daba media vuelta en camino al instituto.

Pero, para su suerte, como si todo no pudiera ser mas extraño, el instituto no estaba, no, si que estaba, pero se habia transformado en un castillo.

UN PUTO CASTILLO!

* * *

Bueno, esta es una wea que se me ocurrió mientras estaba de viaje por trabajo, no tenia nada que hacer durante mi estancia en el hotel asi que deje que la pluma, o el teclado, fluyera, y bueno, heló aquí.

Quizás me tome el tiempo de actualizar mis otras historias, no se, no prometo nada.

Bueno no me alargo mas.

Que pasen una excelente noche.


End file.
